1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to a circuit for energizing a power circuit when a garage door operator is actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Radio control and manual switch control garage door actuators have come in to wide use due to their convenience and safety which allows a garage door to be opened or closed remotely by a radio transmitter or by a manual switch. Such units allow a driver of a vehicle to open a garage door in inclement weather without getting out of the car.